Of Writings and Confessions
by kritikaako05
Summary: Kaoru's outburst have been misinterpreted by Sanosuke and makes a big fuss about it. How did it help Kenshin's confession? Short and Fluffy. AU


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a FAN, writing a FICTION on how I would like Kenshin and Kaoru do in a modern AU. LOL

#

Tic. Tock. Tic. To- SMASH! Perfectly destroying the damn clock with that force that sent it against the wall. Grinding her teeth in her frustration, Kaoru Kamiya rearranged her waist-length, ebony dark hair in a rather messy clamped bun. She stared forlornly at the blank paper in front of her.

'_Why can't I write anything?'_ She thought furiously.

Her hands then moved to her retractable pen and began scribbling. When she finished her first paragraph, she scanned it only to be crumpled and tossed aside just like the others on her floor.

'_Great! Now, I have some cleaning and writing work to do. And to think that it's only a week before the deadline and I'm still in the middle of the third chapter… Geez, just great!'_ Kaoru groaned aloud in frustration.

She glanced again at her room and found that it's messy… She sighed in resignation and decided to have a short walk or anything to loosen up herself a bit.

She grabbed her hoodie, keys and purse and went out.

#

Kenshin was shocked to the core when his bestfriend, Kaoru Kamiya passed by him and ignoring him. Never in his eight years of friendship with her had he experienced that. More often, he was the one avoiding her. It bothered him more to what had he done to aggravate her. And to think that he's confessing tonight.

'_Maybe I should ask Misao or Megumi if they know something…'_ And with that he turned to his heels and went to their friends' house.

#

Kaoru found herself under the big Sakura tree, overlooking the sunset at the horizon. Several ideas popped up her head yet nothing satisfied her taste for the next chapter.

"How the hell would I get him to confess his love?" She asked in no one in particular, pondering on how she would portray her protagonist's love to the heroine of her novelette.

Unbeknownst to her, Sanosuke Sagara, was unfortunately (or fortunately) passing by and accidentally heard her outburst. The chicken-head raised his brow and smirked knowingly… and resumed his walking in a much faster pace.

'_I've got news for the fox…'_

#

The moment Kenshin stepped inside, Misao and Megumi already popped up the same questions that have been bothering him too. They too are all worried to Kaoru and her sudden 'aloofness' to them.

"So, you mean Kaoru hasn't talked about what's bothering her lately?" His voice filled with worry and confusion. It's no secret between their friends that Kenshin loved- loves her ever since.

"Yeah, I've tried talking to her once and all I've got s a blank look on her face as if she's too absorbed at what she's been thinking. And she's doing a lot of that lately.." Misao chatted.

"Well, Tanuki can take care of herself. She wouldn't be a dojo master for nothing." Was the elegant voice of Megumi.

"Maybe, it's something I've done or said…" Kenshin's shoulders dropped at his own statement…

"Or maybe, something you HAVEN'T done or said…" A new voice entered. Sanosuke is standing, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Honestly, Chicken-butt head, don't you know how to knock??" Misao retorted, rolling her eyes.

Sanosuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, for starters, the door was open… and second, I think I know what's bothering Jou-chan…" He said looking smug.

"And what do you mean?" Megumi asked, despite her urge to whack him on the head, curiosity got the better of her.

"Well, I was…" And he told the story on how he heard Kaoru saying aloud on how he ant a certain him to confess. When he finished his story, all three of them looked at the now blushing Kenshin.

"W-what..?" He asked lamely.

"Now, we know whose fault it is…" Misao piped in, eyes mischievously glinting.

"O-oro…"

"Now, go tell Tanuki what you feel, you idiot! It has been a long time after all… Ohohoho…" Megumi laughed her foxy laugh at Kenshin's discomfort.

"She's under that big Sakura tree near the temple. Go on or you'll miss her." They literally dragged him outside.

"But-"

"No buts now… You're the one who's making her restless and now you're the only one to make her happy. Just don't get all messed up." Kenshin just sighed and looked at his… no their friends.

"Hai. Arigato." He's made up his mind, he's gonna tell her tonight. He spun on his heels and went out to go to his beloved Kaoru.

#

The sun has long set yet she's still here, looking at bright lights in the city and admiring them at her place. She knows that she needs to go home yet she still wants to enjoy her freedom from her paper works.

Suddenly, her thoughts jumped to her red-head, sometimes purple and sometimes amber-eyed best friend of hers for almost a decade. She didn't know when or how but lately, she's been thinking a lot about him. She misses those times when she can still hug him and hold him close, when he comforted her after her dog died, or their simple chit-chats and sweet nothings from their childhood.

She'd noticed it too. Whenever the two of them are alone, the air was tense and it feels awkward. It is as if, their starting anew.

She was startled when a jacket was being draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see her gentleman only to be drawn into two pools of swirling of purple and amber.

"A penny for your thought?"

"Kenshin."

#

"Kenshin."

Kenshin shuddered at the way Kaoru had said-no-breathed his name. She looked away and turned at the city's overview but patted the grass on her right, motioning him to go sit with her.

A pregnant silence followed after that. No one dared to speak until Kenshin had had enough of his emotional turmoil in his chest and decided to have at least a conversation.

"So, how are you Kaoru?" Kenshin started. Man, what a lame question!

Kaoru blinked at him and his question. Her lips in a small smile before answering.

"Uhm… Good, I guess…" she answered shortly. "How about you?"

"Me? Uhm… well good too, I think…"

An uneasy pause after that, Kenshin contemplating about his thoughts while Kaoru tried to avert hers to her upcoming novel.

"Kaoru, there's something I want to tell you…" Kenshin started nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat

Kaoru looked at him and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Well… You know that I really, really cared for you a lot. I mean, after all those years and memories we've shared, who wouldn't.? What I'm really saying is that I… I love you.

"I don't know when or how it happened. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you, I want to be always at your side and I want you to be mine…

"I may be selfish but I want to be honest with you… So, Kaoru Kamiya, I love you with all my heart." He finished while holding her, his thumb gently rubbing her hand.

Silence met his ears. He looked at her. She was staring at him before her eyes watered with a burning sensation until she couldn't help but choke a sob. Kenshin, rather seeing rejection in her eyes, hugged her and patted her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I never should've sai-"

"Baka!" Kaoru whispered hoarsely.

"Oro?" He was now clearly confused.

"You're such a baka!! Took you long enough. I've been waiting for those words a long time now." She sobbed. She tried to wipe her tears but to no avail. Her eyes are like endless pools of tears- tears of joy.

"I… I love you too…" She choked, crushing Kenshin in a fierce hug which the latter returned passionately. They stayed in that position until Kaoru's sobbing had subsided. She didn't expect that when she looked up to his now-amber eyes, Kenshin guided her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. It's nothing but a soft brushing of their lips-nevertheless that kiss ignited a fire deep within them - their love so long ignored.

After that brief kiss, they settled comfortably on the grass and admiring the view ahead. Kaoru leaned closer to Kenshin as if checking that it not just a dream.

"By the way, what made you confess to me?" Despite his confession, she really is curious about what made up his mind, subsconsciously deciding to thank what or whoever blessing or angel in disguise it is.

"Well…" Kenshin told her what had happened from the moment she'd past by him to Sanosuke's news. After hearing the whole story, Kaoru didn't know whether to be flustered, pissed or to laugh on how Sanosuke had mistaken her outburst of frustration on her novel to her love life. She chose the last, catching the whole attention of now very confused Kenshin.

"There's something I haven't told anyone that I've been doing for the last year…" She started, eyes twinkling and a sweet smile on her lips.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked as he nudged her, both affectionately and encouragingly.

"I… I've tried my writing skills and found that I have a little talent in writing… Let's just say that I've been a freelance novel-writer since. And I've two of my novels published." She informed him, a bit proud of her accomplishment.

Kenshin smiled thoughtfully at her, sharing her happiness at her current achievements. "Is that so? My, my… My Kaoru is a brilliant woman. And under what pseudonym, may know?"

"Raven." She said meekly. Kenshin was shocked! Raven was the most intriguing and one of best-seller authors nowadays. Her books are awesome even if there are only two of them are in the market. Who would have thought that her bestfriend, now girlfriend was the author of the books he'd become interested in. And knowing Kenshin, he's really hard to impress.

"Raven?" he asked dumbly. She only nodded in response. She took a deep breath and explained further.

"These past weeks had been terrible for me… I've made myself a deadline to finish my newest book but until now I've only finished the fifth chapter.

"That's the reason why I've unintentionally blocked you all out. I've been very busy cramming about my book and the deadline I've marked was on next week.

"Today, I wandered a bit to loosen up. The things Sano said about my outburst was about how the protagonist of my story confesses his feelings to his love. I guess Sano misinterpreted it." She finished, chuckling softly. Kenshin only gaped but joined her chuckles eventually.

"Well, I think we owe him a little for these…" Kenshin said thoughtfully.

"I guess." She replied shortly, leaning closer to Kenshin.

"I love you, Kaoru Kamiya" Kenshin said, cupping her face between his calloused hands. He gazed lovingly at her two blue pools full of love.

"And I love you too, Kenshin Himura." Kaoru murmured a breath before their lips joined together. And that, my friends, was a very inspiring moment.

#

A month later…

Raven (Kaoru Kamiya) had published yet another book entitled 'Of writing and Confessions' which hit the markets with a boom. She had yet remained one of the best-selling authors at this time.

On her dedication page was…

I wouldn't have finished this book if not for my special someone that inspired supported me throughout the whole ordeal…

My friends, a Kitsune, a Weasel and especially a Chicken-butt head whose mess turned out to be a blessing in disguise…

And to a certain incident that had happened a month ago that was very inspiring indeed…

Fin.

#

Well… What do you think?

I just started writing fanfics so please bear with my grammar, spelling or tenses I've unintentionally messed up. Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are welcomed but please don't be harsh. Hehehe…


End file.
